


Bundle Up

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [59]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Soft!Anti, Sympathetic!Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “I’m not a child!” with Anti and SeanRequested on Tumblr by Lythariwolf
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 24





	Bundle Up

“ D̢͕̬̲̳̺͎̱o̩̠͓͕̥̺ͅn̗̝͉̯̣͔’̩̯̩̥t͏͚͖̣ͅ ̛̟͈̟̩̣̦̝y̷̰̭̪̣͍o̳̠̜̺̺̯͠u̵̩ ̵͓̦d̲̖a̰̱̻r̺̞̝e̠̜̠̠ .”

“But-”

“ N͉͔̯̦͙ͅo̹̜̝ .”

Anti crossed his arms and scowled at the second scarf that Sean had produced from the depths of his closet. He’d barely managed to convince Anti to take the first one, and he had the gall to think that Anti would take a second? He already looked like a goddamn marshmallow! It wasn’t even snowing outside anymore, and Anti was a literal demon glitch. He didn’t need two layers of pants and three sweaters and a beanie and gloves and another fucking scarf!

“Okay, okay fine, but can you at least take-”

Anti didn’t even bother to see what Sean was holding out to him this time.

“ N͉͔̯̦͙ͅo̹̜̝ .”

“But-”

“ I̤͔’͓͓̻m̙͎̜̫̮͙ͅ ̼͔͓̰n͖̠̲̬͈̳o̦͖̞t ̦͖̦̺̜̞ͅa̘͙ͅ ̠͇c̯̻͙̹h͕̘͖̫̻̺̱ḭl̝d̰,̻̲̥̫̥ g͇o̮̳d͇̱ ̤̠̹d̬͚̹̟a̜̰̥m̰̻n ̫̦i̗̪̮̝̜̳t̞̱͍̲̜̖̦!͇̖̪͇ ̖̦̝͕̪̠S̘͔̥̟̤͕ͅt̯̥o̘p̞̥ ̮͉̘̥̮ͅt̞̮͓̭̼̦r͍̱̦̥͙̜ea̬͔̩̠̬ͅt̯̬͙͇̱̗i͍͍͍̰̱̤n͔̜̘̲̬̰’͖̥̲͕ me̦̰̟͈̞͉ ̮̳͕̻̦͈l̫̹̮̠i͈̻̼̞̣͖k̞̣͉͈̠e ͎on͚͉͓̩e̮̺͇̗͇̘̫ !”

Sean flinched, pulling the socks he’d been about to offer close to his chest as Anti stormed out of the room in a snapping glitchy pop. He grimaced, tossing the garments onto the pile he’d made on his bed, huffing as he realized he had a lot of things to put away.

“Fuckin sorry for caring.”


End file.
